Apocalyptica
Apocalyptica es el nombre alternativo de una Asociación No Gubernamental, Violonchelos Sin Fronteras. La misión de la misma es la promoción y la difusión de cualquier tipo de música que salga del cello, ya sea clásica, metalera, rockera, baladera... El nombre de Apocalyptica viene de la fusión de Apocalypse (apocalipsis, para quienes van en busca de sabiduría) y Metallica... eso sí, los VIEJOS Metallica, que es uno de los grupos idolatrados por sus viriles miembros. Misión de la Banda Apocalyptica es un grupo creado por cuatro músicos de música clásica que salieron rebeldes. Por aquél entonces por una prestigiosa academia musical, la Sibelius (Sibelius es a academia musical como la Catedral de San Pedro es a las iglesias). En un principio se juntaban los cuatro niños para versionar a sus ídolos, que podían ser muy variados. Des de Florence Foster Jenkins hasta Edvard Grieg, pasando por los Sex Pistols o incluso Metallica. Las versiones pasaron de hacerse en casa a lo chapucero a hacerse en las audiciones de fin de curso en la academia (más formal, por ejemplo). De aquí pasaron a tocar en casa de sus amigos a cambio de cerveza y fue en este momento cuando los integrantes del grupo decidieron fundar VIOLONCHELOS SIN FRONTERAS para nutrir al mundo de cultura chelística: se dieron cuenta de que si le decían a alguien que eran capaces de tocar Master of Puppets a cuatro violonchelos les mandaban a tomar por culo. De ahí la toma de conciencia de que hay que culturalizar este planeta demostrando que se pueden tocar miles y millones de canciones para chelo Y NO SUENA MAL. Para demostrar que el cello no es sólo un acompañamiento ni una pieza intocable dentro de una orquestra, nuestros héroes optaron por popularizarlo. Demostraron que podían meterle la misma caña en un pub que el mismo Zakk Wylde en un escenario. De tocar canciones de metallica y pantera en pubs pasaron a tocarlas en conciertos y festivales. Hicieron lo nunca visto: tocar de pie UN CELLO (acaso habías visto antes a un cellista tocar de pie?), hacer headbabging mientras tocaban el cello, distorsionarle el sonido como si lo hicieran con una guitarra eléctrica, bailar y ponerse tutús durante los conciertos... pintar el cello de azúúl convietiendolo en el primer cello Gay... entre muchas otras cosas. Actualmente siguen tratando de convencer al Mundo que el Cello es un instrumento con el que se puede tocar Rock. En Europa ya están bastante seguros de ello, de modo que el siguiente paso es hacerlo en América, Oceanía, Asia... para ello se están reforzando de colaboraciones de demás cantantes y tratando de salir en todos los medios de comunicación posible. Una vez se ganen la MTV, los 40 principales y la CNN su misión se convertirá en Dominar el Mundo (el resto del mundo). Miembros de la Banda Ya lo dije antes, 4 + 1 que se acopla en los conciertos. ¿Acaso no quedó claro? Vale, déjame en paz... Eicca Toppinnen Es uno de los miembros actuales y no sólo esto... este tío es un crack con el pizzicatto, lo que significa que sabe usar muy bien sus dedos... y es plenamente consciente de ello. Eiccca NO es su verdadero nombre. Se llamaba Eino (o algo por el estilo...), pero se cambió el nombre porque había gente que se confundía (ya me dirás por qué, no había para tanto). Eiccca Toppinnnnen aprendió a tocar el violonchelo cuatro semanas después de haber sido concebido. El feto disponía de dos cordones umbilicales y nuestro héroe aprendió a usar uno de ellos como arco y el otro como mástil, con lo que veo casi innecesario que la madre, pobre mujer, sufría de miles y miles de molestias durante el embarazo (vómitos y demás, causadas por el talento musical de su hijo). Tanto era así que lo tuvo a los seis meses de gestación. Pero Eicca era un futuro superhéroe y nació plenamente desarrollado, para gran alivio de la madre. Apenas nacer lloró antes de que le dieran las tradicionales palmaditas en el trasero. Ilusionados, los padres le dieron su primer chupete, que desechó de un manotazo. De hecho, la llorera le duró hasta que su hermana mayor vino a verlo al hospital con su cello de niña de 7 años. Cuenta la madre, enternecedora ella, que Eicca le robó el cello a su hermana y se le pasó la llorera cuando empezó a tocar con un cello verdadero en vez de con sus dos cordones umbilicales. Su talento musical se dio a conocer al mundo cuando regresaron a casa. Los padres de Eicca le compraron un violonchelo a su hijo para que dejara el de su hermana en paz. Acto seguido lo inscribieron en la misma academia musical, con la esperanza de que le sacaran algo de provecho al talento de su hijo. Para pasar la prueba, una gitana adivina del futuro entrevistó al bebé. Dio el visto bueno al ver los dos ombligos del pequeño, que por cierto, significan que tuvo dos cordones umbilicales. Eicca dio su primer concierto de cello a los tres meses de edad, justo cuando aprendió a andar. El concierto, por supuesto, tuvo lugar en la sala de audiciones de la academia. Y no en el Auditorio Nacional de Finlandia, como dice la leyenda. Eso sí: a los seis meses aprendió todos los efectos de sonido del cello (pizZzicatto, legato, vibrato y todo lo chungo que se suele aprender a partir de los 12). A los nueve meses aprendió todas las posiciones del cello (algo ya tan chungo que la mayoría de gente que cursa primero de conservatorio todavía no lo sabe). Al año de vida se anotó su nombre en el libro Guinness de los Records y desde entonces que fue ofreciendo conciertos por todos los auditorios del mundo. Hasta los 12 no conoció sus futuros compañeros de ONG. Pero desde entonces que se dedica a trabajar duro para versionar a Metallica, sacar sus propios álbumes, ser reconocidos por haber hecho mucho más que versiones de metal, y lograr la fama mundial. Si quieres saber algo más sobre Violonchelos Sin Fronteras puedes seguir leyendo. Actualmente Eicca se ha casado (mierda), tiene hijos, y tiene más de 30 años. Perttu Kivilaaaaakso Perttu nació en el seno de una familia de tradición cellista; el padre es cellista, el abuelo era cellista, el bisabuelo era cellista y así hasta el inventor del primer cello (que por cierto, era el fundador de la familia Kivilaaaakso). La madre era bombonera. El anteriormente citado antepasado de Perttu, Victorius Iacobus Kivilaakso, el inventor del primer cello, regaló una modesta copia a un luthier italiano de la época... un tal Antonio Stradivari, residente en Cremona. Éste, fascinado por el invento de su amigo, realizó una miniatura del invento (y la hizo sonar más aguda). El invento se llamó Violinus Antonio Stradivarius Cremonensis anno 1702. Actualmente cualquiera puede contemplar esta imitación en el museo Kivilaakso de Helsinki, Finlandia, porque Stradivari, agradecido, entregó la primera copia a V.I. Kivilaakso en concepto de gratitud. Perttu, el sujeto que nos interesa, fue al principio sometido a la voluntad se su padre, que no quería un cellista más en la familia, sino que quería un nuevo Mozart o mejor aún, un nuevo Beethoven. Para ello, al principio de su existencia, Kivilaakso se dedicó a enseñar piano y más piano a su hijo. La jugada empezaba a salir bien hasta el día que el padre de Perttu tuvo la idea de tocar cello al lado de su hijo. La acción fue reveladora y el niño nunca más quiso volver a saber del piano. Obviamente no conviene hablar de lo que pensó en padre, puesto que sólo hablaríamos de un ejemplo de lucha contra el destino sin demasiado éxito (creía que para tener un nuevo Beethoven en la familia era necesario que fuese un Maestro del piano). Por fortuna, Perttu resultó enormemente talentoso en el cello, y esto alegró por lo menos a su padre, a sus compañeros de banda, a sus profesores, directores de orquestra y a sus fans, que se multiplican como cucarachas. Pasará a la Historia de la Música de todos modos, así que el padre puede respirar tranquilo. Päävo Lojöönen Paavo Lotjönen es el más fuerte, indestructible y temido de Finlandia. Dentro de la Organización Violonchelos Sin Fronteras es el encargado de rescatar a los presos de la Incultura (la Enemiga) y devolverlos a sus hogares, lo que lo convierte en Superhéroe. Sus orígenes, eso sí, fueron los más brutos del grupo. Paavo es el nieto finlandés de Arnold Schwarzenegger, algo que lamentaron sus vecinos desde que nació. Paavo nació junto a una motosierra, preparado en cualquier momento para atacar y destruir de un limpio tajo todo obstáculo que osara interponerse en su camino. Al ser pequeño, no tenía control sobre su propia fuerza y era capaz tanto de provocar terremotos pegando un puñetazo en el suelo comoo de arrasar montañas enteras armado con la motosierra. Antes de nacer Paavo, su lugar de nacimiento era un pueblo montañoso, pero hoy en día es un extenso valle. Obviamente, a los 5 años se ganaba la vida como leñador y se resistía a ir a la escuela, tremendo favor que le hizo a la maestra y a sus asustados compañeros. Asmismo le estaban agradecidos los demás habitantes del pueblo, ya que Paavo les proveía de leña durante todo el año (piensa que los finlandeses gastan de saunas y el agua se calienta al fuego...), mantenía alejados a todos los bandidos finlandeses (la fama de Paavo era a nivel nacional) y, armado con su motosierra, era capaz incluso de hacerle la competencia al mismísimo Arnold Schwarzenegger, su abuelo. Cuando Arnold se vio eclipsado por un niño (su propio nieto, además) la ira se le subió a la cabeza. Deseó retarle a duelo, cosa que por primera vez en la vida podría ser considerado un suicidio. No obstante, el Monstruo Espagueti Volador intervino. Decidió cambiarle los poderes a Paavo, sustituyendo su brutalidad y su fuerza por inteligencia y dotes para la música. Así fue como nació el simpático, alegre y superdotado futuro miembro de Apocalyptica Paavo Lotjönen (plas, plas plas...). Sus padres, agradecidos a Monstruo Espagueti Volador, se convirtieron en frikipedistas. Además, apuntaron al niño en una prestigiosa academia donde su nuevo don pudiera ser explotado tranquilamente. Conoció a quienes serían sus compañeros de Apocalyptica, sustituyó la motosierra por el cello (puesto que el gesto de mover el arco a mover la motosierra artísticamente no hay mucho trecho) y las palizas a los gamberros las cambió por aprender a esquiar. Fue a la escuela, donde no sembró el terror sino que a menudo tenía que corregir los errores garrafales de la profesora de música. Actualmente lucha contra la Incultura prestando su apoyo a Violonchelos Sin Fronteras, dando clases de música y de esquí. Todo un niño milagro de Monstruo Espagueti. Mikko Sirén Miko Sirena Mikko Sirén vio la luz del mundo allá por el año 1998, cuando JK Rowling escribió Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta. Hay estudios que desmienten esta indiscutible afirmación e insisten algo tan absurdo como que Mikko nació en el 1954, cuando tal vez ni siquiera había nacido la autora Rowling. En este libro, vemos un completo adulto llamado Mikko Sirén guiando a Draco(un hijo suyo nacido el año anterior) por tiendas de magia negra y aconsejándole de llamar sangre sucia a quien le plazca, fomentando a su hijo la creencia y la unión a los Testigos de Jehová. La vida de adulto de Mikko durante esta etapa de su infancia fue aburrida: # Le toca ser fan#1 de un tipo llamado El-Que-No-Debe-De-Ser-Nombrado-O-Se-Llevará-Todas-Las-Chinas, también conocido por Lord Voldemort. Esto no tendría nada de malo si no fuera porque el tío del nombre largo está fuera de servicio desde hace tropecientos años. # Está forrado de pasta y no sabe que hacer con tanta. # Se debe de dedicar a los negocios oscuros (venta de trapis, tráfico de droga, blanqueamiento de dinero, creación de paraísos fiscales...) para sobrevivir, puesto que no lo quieren en ningún trabajo. # Se queda sin esclavos en casa; hasta éstos lo abandonan. # Tiene un hijo y una esposa repelentes. Harto de todo lo anterior, un día tuvo el ataque de huír de su vida: conjuró un pelele parecido a él y lo dotó de vida, le dio el atributo de poder comunicarse con la gente, hizo sus maletas y se fue de casa a buscar trabajo a cualquier otro lado. Primero encontró uno de cocinero en un restaurante cercano a un teatro, donde aprendió a aporrear cacerolas con cucharones. Le cogió el gusto a los instrumentos de percusión y cambió sucesivamente de trabajos, entre los que destacan: panderetista, tunante, maraquero en la Orden de San Quintín de los Cogollos y batería de la Orquestra Local de Akitematoh durante tres semanas. Durante uno de sus conciertos con la Orquestra, acudió Eicca con su esposa durante la fiesta mayor del pueblo. Fue tal su impresión con Mikko que lo invitó a grabar unos temas con su banda, Apocalyptica. Para Mikko aquélla era la oportunidad de su vida: pasaría de tocar con una orquestra de pueblo a hacerlo con un grupo de la hostia. Aceptó y el resultado fue tan despampanante que luego se quedó en la banda y ya no salió. Actualmente está tan a gusto, derrochando energía en los platos y en los tambores y disfrtutando en cada concierto como un crío con zapatos nuevos. Ex-Miembros Antero Manninnen Antero Manninen es probablemente el miembro más codiciado de la banda, también apodado como Mr. CooL. Nació en 1951 en un pueblecito de Inglaterra llamado Leicester, con lo que vivió una infancia llena de verdura, lluvia, música de Pink Floyd pero sobretodo de Queen. Aprendió de música cuando sus padres le regalaron su primera guitarra, a los siete años de edad. No necesitaba tomar clases y aprendió de forma completamente autodidacta, demostrando a todo quien quisiera escuchar que el niño estaba más que bien dotado. No obstante, su abuela, horrorizada ante la idea que su nieto más inteligente pudiera llegar a ser un horrible rockero satántico, le regaló un violonchelo para cuando hizo su primera comunión. También aprendió a tocar el violonchelo de forma autodidacta, pero cuando se hizo mayor de edad montó una banda de rock (para desgracia de su abuela) junto a unos amigos del cole: Freddie, Roger y Brian. Llamaron a la banda Queen, y se decidieron a ser los putos amos del rock inglés y a destronar Pink Floyd de una vez por todas, puesto que el rollo psicodélico empezaba a rayar. Antero e aficionó al bajo para joder a su enemigo de toda la vida, Roger Waters. La banda Queen logró el éxito mundial, gracias tanto a la voz de Freddie Mercury como al talento instrumental del resto de músicos. Lograron llenar de miles de personas un huevazo de estadios de fútbol, llegaron al público norteamericano, fueron los únicos capaces de plantarle cara a ese rayante We-don't-need-no-education y revolucionaron la escena del rock. Gracias a canciones como Another Bit is the Dust o We Will Rock You los ingleses, cada vez que cambian de canal en la televisión pueden tener el lujazo de escuchar a dos bandas: cuando no suena Queen suena Pink Floyd. El negocio de Queen les iba como la seda hasta la defunción de Freddie Mercury. Sin la voz de Freddie no había manera de seguir como seguían, así que lo primero que hizo Antero fue irse de vacaciones a Finlandia con los millones que había ganado en los pasados años. Allí conoció a Eicca, Paavo, Perttu y Max, que daban a conocer al mundo la cultura de "cello also rocks" con su ONG Cellos Sin Fronteras. A Antero le moló la idea y colaboró con la banda para decirle al mundo que el violonchelo es mucho más que un acompañamiento de la orquestra. Al cabo de unos cuantos años, Antero se desvinculó de la banda, puesto que ya se estaba cansando se ser famoso y prefería tocar con orquestras, más que con grupos de rock. Lo había vivido toda la vida desde los 18 años y ya le empezaba a ser cansado. Presentó la dimisión a su compañero Eicca, que no la aceptó. Lo obligó a seguir con la banda por lo menos en los conciertos, puesto que alguien como Antero no tenía posibilidad de reemplazo. Antero sucumbió a la obligación y aceptó para hacerle un favor a este amigo que tan bien se había portado con él. El resultado: Actualmente no forma parte de la banda, sólo se acopla en los conciertos. Así que sus ingresos provienen de los royalties que sigue recibiendo de sus viejas bandas y de lo que cobra esporádicamente cuando sale a algún conciertillo. Hay gente que cree que es ciego y también hay gente que cree que es el que más mola. Max Lilja Este miembro estuvo desde los comienzos de la ONG hasta que dejaron de hacer covers de Putallica. Max fue un violinista virtuoso a la edad de cuatro años, pero se pasó al chelo cuando un compañero de la Sibelius sacó su instrumento a relucir en el escenario. A nuestro niño le entró envidia de algo tan grave y suntuoso que no lo pudo aguantar. Al día siguiente se consiguió un chelo y a los siete días se hizo virtuoso. Después le entró la pasión por las guitarras y por el metal. Desde pequeño empezó a coleccionar posters y material vario de grupos de culto como Black Sabbath o AC/DC y a medida que el metal se iba extremando, Max se iba mostrando más y más encantado. En su repertorio figuran grupos como Pantera, Sepultura, Mayhem, Napalm Death, Burzum, Darkane, Dark Tranquility y Dimmu Borgir para relajarse. Junto a Eicca y Paavo, en un principio fundó Violonchelos Sin Fronteras, con la esperanza de que el Metal se extendiera de las guitarras a los violonchelos, y versionó a grupos pastelosos de la talla de Metallica para que llegara a cuanto más público mejor. Más adelante empezaron a versionar grupos normalillos de la talla de Pantera o Sepultura para adentrar un poco más al Metal a su público. A partir de aquí empezaron las discusiones con Violonchelos Sin Fronteras: Max quería que su música fuera Metal para Violonchelo (este tío no tendría nada más en la cabeza...) mientras que Eicca y los demás tenían la intención de abarcar más estilos. Max declaró que no le apetecía hacer música comercial, que esto no era True Cello Heavy Metal y se largó de la bada para ingresar a Hevein, que es una banda donde no se dedican a hacer covers y además intervienen instrumentos aburridos como por ejemplo la guitarra. Aún con todo, él toca el violonchelo, su amiga la Aino toca el violín y la música que hacen no es comercial, sino que mola muchísimo. Discografía Sus trabajos en los estudios dieron bastante de sí: sólo hay como un par de versiones heavy de música clásica para cello, para convencer al público de cuál es el sitio del instrumento en el mundo. He aquí lo que sale de la punta de sus dedos: Playing with Alcohollica and Four Cellos En su primer debut los Apos versionan unas cuantas canciones de Metallica para dar a entender A TODO el mundo que Metallica realmente queda bien tocada por cuatro gamberros que no sean ellos. Que se enteren que las guitarras van a pasar a la historia. Holy Inquisition Hymn Sus influencias nazis se dejan entrever en un disco donde la distorsión del instrumento va encaminada hacia la tortura. El ejército norteamericano usa estas canciones para arrancar verdades a los que están en Guantánamo, pero se han dado casos donde los presos disfrutan estas versiones cellísticas de Sepultura o Pantera. Cuentan que los propios guardas se drogan con los prisioneros los sábados por la noche, ponen Apocalyptica y se montan la rave entre rejas. Culo Cuando Max Lilja vio que sus compis se negaban a pasarse la vida versionando a los viejos (o lo que fuera) se fue. El cambio sería evidente: La gente no se sabría las canciones en los conciertos y se perderían, por lo que se curaron en salud y escogieron una alternativa: incluír versiones de música clásica pasadas al metal (sin guitarras) para que el público, almenos, tarareara las canciones en directo. Claro ejemplo: su version metal de La Mansión del Rey de la Montaña. Más adelante se empieza a notar que les gusta que el público canten sus canciones, así que es a partir de este disco que los integrantes de la banda empiecen a colaborar con cantantes. Culos al Aire (DVD) Apocalyptica al desnudo en imágenes. Irrepetible. Reflex Un trabajo cargado de frescura y buen ambiente. Huele a menta fuerte y sirve para destensar los músculos agarrotados. Ideal para relajarse... Por cierto, aquí invitan a su último amigo, Mikko. Apo2 Otra obra maestra como el anterior disco, incluso más. El principal mérito del disco es que el grupo se atreviese a tirar un cello de un piso X>100, a juzgar por lo que vemos en la ilustración. Amplificado Lo mismo que lo todo lo anterior junto, simplificado, escogido, remasterizado y listo para la venta. Life is so Hot! (DVD) Lo bien que se lo pasaron con las groupies, los fans, los gays, los compañeros de trabajo en general... reunido en un sólo deuvedecito... entrañable. World's Collision Poco de collision vemos aquí: un disco lleno de dulces baladas y rock ablandado. También hay colaboraciones con grandes cantantes como el de Slipknot, que aquí nos dedica una enternecedora canción de amor. Toda una rareza para sus fans, que pueden disfrutar de su lado más tierno. Con este álbum empezamos a pasar del Cello Metal al Cello Pop Rock. ¿Sabías que...? * Si dices que el nombre de Paavo se parece al del ave "pavo", Paavo se sacará la motosierra del bolsillo del abrigo y te partirá el pescuezo. Monstruo Espagueti no le quitó el don al 100%, en el fondo. * En Francia no existe la marca de helados "Frigo". Allí la cambian por "MIKO" (cuidado, no confundir con "Mikko" porque Paavo también se podría sacar la motosierra para defender a su hermano pequeño). * ¿... Beethoven era sordo? * ¿... Tres más dos son cinco? * ¿... Hay gente que todavía cree que Antero Manninnen es ciego? * ¿... Mozart era masón? * ¿... Las hojas de los abetos son puntiagudas y de color verde oscuro? * ¿... Hace mucho frío en la Siberia? * ¿... Antes se subirse al bus de la gira obligan a Manninen a depilarse entero? * ¿... Y que las razones nunca serán reveladas? * ¿... Eicca y Mikko son rubios de bote? En realidad sólo son medio rubios. * ¿... Perttu es moreno de bote? En realidad es un poco rubio. * Paavo es una bestia parda, pero es guapísimo. Más que en las fotos. Y además se le ve muy bohemio y muy alegre. * La canción Hall of the Mountain King es de Edvard Grieg. Concretamente, pertenece a la obra de Peer Gynt. * Dentro de Peer Gynt podemos encontrar la "Mañana" que es precioso. * ¿... las mejores cuerdas para violín pertenecen a la marca Larsen? * ¿... he dicho que los de Apocalyptica tocan el violonchelo y, que por lo tanto, son violonchelistas? * ¿... hay un montón de peña enamorada de Perttu y de Tuomas el de Nightwish? * ¿... son finlandeses y tienen su sede central en Helsinki o alrededores? * ¿... estás loco? * ¿... La Tierra Media existe? Hay un portal interdimencional entre este mundo y el nuestro. * ¿... Aragorn y Arwen usaron ese portal para salvar a su hijo recién nacido de la guerra? * Lo dejaron en el umbral de la puerta de una familia en Helsinki, quienes lo adoptaron, lo llamaron Perttu y le enseñaron a tocar el violonchelo.